1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing the degrading effect of heat upon elastomeric engine components and to a method for manufacturing such components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of elastomeric materials are used as components found in the engine compartment of a vehicle. High temperatures generated by many internal combustion engines have adversely affected the elastomeric materials, such as those used in spark plug boots, ignition wires, engine gaskets, and the like. Such temperatures often exceed 500.degree. F. and, with time, cause the elastomeric materials to become brittle, cracked and worn. In the area of spark plug boots, such wear reduces the effectiveness of the boot seal in maintaining and protecting the spark plug and its electrical connection to the ignition wire.
To provide spark plug boot protection in such high temperatures environments, a variety of expensive and custom made heat shields have been utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,586, issued June 9, 1987, to DeBolt, shows a spark plug shield and boot assembly which includes a heat shield formed in the shape of a thin wall cylindrical shell of aluminum or other lightweight metal which peripherally surrounds the elastomeric boot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,051, issued Apr. 29, 1975, to Berry, shows a spark plug boot formed of silicone rubber and having a metal screen integrally molded therein, the screen extending through one end of the boot and into engagement with the spark plug shell to provide an electrical ground for the screen. While such shields are generally effective for their intended purpose, they are costly and fail to meet the goals of improved installation, operation and serviceability.
The present invention has as its object to provide a method for reducing the degrading effects of heat upon an elastomeric engine component of the type used in the engine compartment of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for reducing the effects of radiant heat upon such components without significantly increasing the cost of manufacture of the component.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a method which can be accomplished at the end of the normal manufacturing operation without interrupting the existing manufacturing line.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.